Big Girls Don't Cry
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Akito unwantingly vents her mood swings out on Shigure. T for brief language.


5

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

This is a songfic sequel to "Torn". Akito finds out she's pregnant and she accidently takes her anger out on Shigure. She breaks down crying, wondering if he will forgive her. She sings a song, "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie, in hope that she will be forgiven, told in Akito's P.O.V.

I don't own the song. I don't own Fruits Basket, but I read it on every day. Enjoy! _

This morning I woke up feeling awful, but why? I remember some time ago Shigure and I made love, I wonder if that could be the case. I was fine yesterday, I was printing out songs to practice on my guitar; now all of a sudden I feel like shit. I should probably go to Hatori and ask him what it is. I slowly made my way to his office since I didn't want to make myself vomit, but my mom spotted me first.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Not really," I answered, "I feel really achy and I don't know what it is."

"There's only one way to find out. Take this," Mom said handing me a pregnancy test. "Go into the bathroom and check. I'll be right out here."

I went into the bathroom and did what my mom said. Other than waking up feeling like shit, I felt even shittier when I saw the results. I came out of the bathroom, my eyes widened, and standing next to my worried mother. "Well?" she asked.

"I…didn't look," I stuttered.

"Let me see," Mom said. I handed it over, her eyes went wide, and then Shigure showed up.

"Something up?" he asked. I looked at my mom, and she nodded at me.

"I'm pregnant," I answered; Shigure was surprised.

"I'll leave you two alone," Mom said as she rubbed my arm and then walked away.

"Are you okay?" Shigure asked.

"No," I said, "I'm scared."

"Well," said Shigure, "it is natural for a first-time mother to be scared, and I completely understand if you don't want it."

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"Akito."

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

"Akito, ple…"

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING THAT? I DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING SAY ANYTHING OF THE SORT!"

Oh no, what have I done? I ran into my room, and shut the door. Shigure just stood there speechless. "What just happened?" he asked himself.

"Is everything alright?" my mom asked as she ran towards Shigure.

"She just freaked out," Shigure answered.

"Well she is a little nervous about all this," Mom said. "After all she did just find out this morning and I'm sure you know it was probably just mood swings, they'll cease."

"You're probably right."

I sat on the bed and cried, and then I looked into the mirror. _I'm a big girl, _I thought, _I shouldn't cry like this. I need to pull myself together; but what about Shigure? _That was when I decided to play my guitar to calm myself down. I placed one of the newly printed out songs on the music stand, and I began to play – Shigure creaked the door open to listen, but I didn't notice because I was too busy playing my guitar and singing.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_To be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do _

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _

_But I've got to get a move on with my life _

_It's time to be a big girl now _

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry _

_Don't cry _

_Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking_

_I must go alone _

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown _

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay _

_I hope you know, I hope you know _

_That this has nothing to do with you _

_It's personal, myself and I _

_We've got some straightenin' out to do _

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _

_But I've got to get a move on with my life _

_It's time to be a big girl now _

_And big girls don't cry _

_Like a little school mate in the school yard _

_We'll play jacks and uno cards _

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine _

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to _

'_Cause I want to hold yours too _

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside _

_I need to be with myself and center, clarity _

_Peace, serenity _

_I hope you know, I hope you know _

_That this has nothing to do with you _

_It's personal, myself and I _

_We've got some straightenin' out to do _

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _

_But I've got to get a move on with my life _

_It's time to be a big girl now _

_And big girls don't cry _

_Don't cry _

_Don't cry _

_Don't cry_

I heard Shigure walk in and sit down next to me. I felt very bad for yelling at him like that, I didn't want to. "Shigure," I said. "Shigure I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Well," said Shigure, "your mom said it's mood swings."

"Is that natural?" I asked.

"Yes," Shigure answered, "but it'll cease. I'll help you through this, and your mom is here of course."

"That's true," I said. "By the way, I hope you can forgive me for yelling like that. I do want the baby it's just, it scared me a little bit."

"Don't worry about it, I understand, and I forgive you," Shigure said as he kissed my forehead. "So, have you chosen a name yet?"

"Well, it's still a little early," I answered, "but yes."

"What name did you ch…?"

"Shhh," I said as I gently put my finger against his lips. "It's a secret."

Shigure smiled and planted a kiss right on my mouth. I smiled against his lips, it was o comforting. "Can I say something?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Your voice is so beautiful, I can see you launching a singing career," Shigure suggested.

That surprised me. "You really think so?"

"Of course," said Shigure. "You'd be great."

"Hmm, maybe I will."


End file.
